Uncontrol
by Phaos-sama
Summary: La tierra estaba perdida, Thanos había llegado y destruido todo, pero en un último intento por traer paz y tranquilidad, en un acto desesperado y de furia total, Wanda Maximoff juega su última carta. Pensó en acabar con Thanos, pero terminó atrapada en otro universo, sola y rota. ¿Alguien podrá salvarla de sí misma?


**Título:** Uncontrol

 **Categoría:** Avengers + Justice League

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Géneros:** Acción. Drama. Tragedia. Dolor/Confort. Angustia. Ciencia Ficción. Romance.

 **Advertencia:** Este fanfiction está basado en la historia de sandman7734, está escrito en honor a su trabajo, el cual me encantó muchísimo. En la historia se hará apariciones de los personajes de Young Justice, también habrá descritos acontecimientos de otros universos ajenos a la serie animada de Liga de la Justicia, ya que el comienzo gira en torno a ella.

 **Disclaimer:** Este Fanfiction no persigue ningún afán lucrativo, los derechos de autor de _**Avengers**_ y _ **Justice League**_ son única y exclusivamente propiedad de © **Marvel** y **©DC Cómics**.

 **Resumen:** La tierra estaba perdida, Thanos había llegado y destruido todo, pero en un último intento por traer paz y tranquilidad, en un acto desesperado y de furia total, Wanda Maximoff juega su última carta. Pensó en acabar con Thanos, pero terminó atrapada en otro universo, sola y rota. ¿Alguien podrá salvarla de sí misma?

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I**

 _En el fin del mundo_

* * *

 **.**

" _Un héroe es alguien que ha dado su vida a algo más grande que uno mismo."_

 **Joseph Campbell**

 **.**

Wanda observó con ojos vacíos la devastación cataclísmica a su alrededor. Los gigantescos edificios de la ciudad yacían derrumbados hasta los cimientos, había escombros por todos lados, las calles habían sido fragmentadas en partes desiguales, y una gigantesca grieta dividía en dos la ciudad de Nueva York. El caos se cernía por todos lados, fuertes sismos sacudían el suelo y ríos de lava incandescente emergía desde las profundidades de la tierra, erupcionando por cada resquicio en la superficie, abriéndose paso entre las ruinas.

En lo alto, en el cielo, una poderosa tormenta se desataba fúrica e indómita. Las nubes, gordas y matizadas en un tono plúmbeo, se arremolinaban unas con otras, estremeciendo el firmamento con el estruendo de su choque. En medio del caótico clima, los relámpagos centellaban con extrema violencia, amenazando con romper el cielo a la mitad; los rayos azotaban la tierra con ímpetu y poco a poco, el cielo iba tiñéndose de un escarlata antinatural. La luz del sol quedó oculta detrás de un grueso velo oscuro y escarlata.

La gente corría de un lado a otro con la desesperación y el terror dibujados en la cara, gritando y señalando las alturas frenéticamente, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Arriba, varios helicarrier de S.H.I.E.L.D aguardaban por las naves de rescate que habían encallado en tierra en busca de sobrevivientes. Pronto se vieron en aprietos cuando –como si fuera en cámara lenta– los grandes nubarrones comenzaron a oscilar y formar vastos tornados que en cuestión de minutos golpearían el suelo y arrasarían con todo a su paso. No cabía duda, el verdadero infierno reinaba sobre la tierra, consumiendo millones de almas, y convirtiéndose en un suceso peor que Sokovia, más grande que la invasión de un dios tirano, y más delicado que la pelea entre los bandos de un equipo roto; el planeta estaba a punto de volverse trizas y desaparecer a manos de un ser belicoso y repugnante.

Wanda parpadeó, y las lágrimas retenidas, besaron amargamente las mejillas ennegrecidas, mejillas untuosas por culpa del torrente de lágrimas secas y pegotes de sangre en ellas. Wanda sentía la cara caliente y a la vez fría debido a la cercanía algo remota del magma burbujeante a unos cuantos kilómetros de su posición, y el viento impetuoso que agitaba su cabello y ropaje. Wanda estaba sufriendo, y mucho, aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente en la expresión vacía cincelada en su bello rostro de muñeca; tenía magulladuras en todo el cuerpo, y el sobreesfuerzo físico le estaba comenzando a pasar factura. Cada extremidad, cada músculo desgarrado, cada centímetro del cuerpo desnudo bajo la ropa, cada sacudida contra el rígido pavimento o contra el duro concreto, cada golpe, la hizo sentir cansada y como si toda ella estuviera echa de gelatina.

Wanda Maximoff sólo quería cerrar los ojos, dejarse caer en una cómoda cama y descansar, hacerse como si nada hubiera pasado, como si ningún pandemonio se hubiera desatado en la tierra y ellos tuvieran que luchar contra un destino pautado, contra ese fin de los tiempos. Como si ese fuera un día de trabajo cualquiera. Pero al abrir los ojos, Wanda no puede evitar toparse con la realidad, de que no hay cama donde descansar, no es un día de trabajo cualquiera y lo único que sus ojos pueden ver es el infierno y la horrorosa cara de la muerte. La misma muerte que con sus huesudas manos, movía los hilos en torno a ellos. Los últimos guerreros en pie.

¿Quién diría que su vida iba a terminar más pronto de lo que había imaginado? Al parecer, más pronto que tarde, estaría viendo la cara de su amado hermano en el más allá, si es que había un más allá. Ella no era ninguna practicante religiosa, pero le gustaría creer fervientemente que podría haber un ansiado encuentro después de morir, deseaba creerlo, de verdad que sí.

Bajó la cabeza, y con ojos desorientados, contemplaba el cuerpo inmóvil que yacía entre sus brazos, con la cabeza sobre su regazo y el resto tendido sobre los escombros. Ciertamente, no le importaba sentir el peso muerto sobre su ya maltratado cuerpo, el dolor emocional era más grande que todo el apaleado físico. Wanda pasó –suavemente– la mano por el rostro foráneo, recorriendo con la yema de los dedos las marcas sobresalientes de aquella piel sintética y rojiza. Un sollozo estrangulado y lastimero quedó atrapado en la garganta de la fémina, el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza en el pecho y la culpa pugnaba filosa en cada parte de su ser, atormentándola e hiriéndola más de lo que ya estaba, si eso era posible.

Y es que… había sido negligencia de su parte el no haber prestado atención al entorno durante la batalla contra los chitauri, si hubiera estado más alerta, el ataque de Thanos no le hubiera caído por sorpresa y Visión, por ende, no se hubiera metido en medio del ataque con la intención de protegerla, el titán no le hubiera arrebatado la gema de la frente al sintezoide y en ese instante, en pleno caos, estaría vivo, peleando codo a codo junto a ella y no sería el cuerpo inerte que Thanos arrojó a sus pies como si fuera una muñeca de trapo después de haberse deshecho de él. El monstruoso titán ni siquiera le dirigió una segunda mirada cuando la vio allí de pie, toda temblorosa, sumergida en un estado de choque total; cayendo de rodillas al suelo, sin fuerza ni ganas de seguir luchando, acunando en su regazo la cabeza del caído.

Thanos había decidido que no valía la pena de matar por su propia mano.

Ella era insignificante para él.

Si hubiera sido más rápida, si no se hubiera distraído con un grupo de chitauri que se dirigían hacia el Hombre Araña, si hubiera sabido solventar la situación…

…si _hubiera_ hecho algo…

…si _hubiera_ …

Dios mío, tantos _hubieras_ originarios de su incompetencia.

Wanda se sintió como la cosa más baja y espantosa del universo, no merecía haber sido salvada, la vida de Visión valía mucho más que la suya, era un miembro indispensable para el equipo, para ganar esa batalla y salir victoriosos. Quizá Thanos no hubiera obtenido la piedra con facilidad si el sintezoide estuviera más centrado en el enemigo y no en su bienestar. Otra vez. Otra vez ese maldito _hubiera_. Implícitamente, ella había matado a Visión, era tan culpable como el monstruo que había dirigido su infinito poder hacia él.

Nunca en su vida, Wanda se sintió tan inútil, ni siquiera cuando Pietro dio su vida por salvar otras dos. De solo recordar esa horrible sensación de pérdida tanto psíquica como emocional, le producía un desmoronamiento terrible, como si estuviera echa de arena y la fuerte brisa costera derribara los sólidos muros del castillo que se había convertido su voluntad y temple. Wanda tocó afectuosamente la frente del sintezoide, y algunas lágrimas cayeron como balas en el rostro pétreo, deslizándose por la piel en su propio trayecto amargo.

Alzó la mirada, y con ojos lagañosos y pestañas abarrotadas de lágrimas, Wanda alcanzó a contemplar a una distancia prudente, el cuerpo exánime y frío de Ojo de Halcón. Su mentor yacía tumbado entre los escombros de una construcción en ruinas, todo roñoso por culpa del polvo de las brozas y las cenizas que aún descendían paulatinamente sobre sus cabezas, como si un enjambre de abejas grises se tratara, de esa nieve plomiza cayendo desde el flujo piroclástico que empezaba a agarrotarse en el cielo.

Un grueso manto ceniciento comenzaba a vestir la superficie.

Wanda reparó cuidadosamente en ese par de irises huecos, desprovistos de cualquier brillante emoción y de vida misma, eran ojos estáticos, aferrados en un punto muerto lejos de su alcance; llegó un momento en que la joven no pudo soportarlo más, cerró los ojos y en su mente, recreó involuntariamente los detalles de ese semblante exangüe, supo reponer en los labios agrietados, teñidos con sombras azules, la cara paliducha, ahí, donde alguna vez hubo un tinte rosa marcado y no una expresión petrificada.

Un nudo obstruía la garganta de la chica cuando vio a su mentor, intentó pasar algo de saliva, procurar serenarse, pero no pudo, era imposible deshacerse de ese cúmulo de sentimientos bullendo en carne viva dentro de ella. Wanda sin duda se había convertido en una bomba de tiempo, una bomba en detonación, una bomba a punto de estallar.

Sorprendentemente para ella, a pesar de que Clint sólo era un simple ser humano –bien entrenado, con ojos y puntería exacta– combatiendo entre dioses, no había sido el primero en caer, pero sí en sucumbir orgullosamente, sosteniendo el arma en mano y el fuego de un guerrero ardiendo furioso en su mirada, hasta que, poco a poco, se extinguió igual a la llama de una vela… después no hubo nada en la mirada.

Ojo de Halcón había muerto. Pronto le siguieron otros héroes como Máquina de Guerra, el Soldado de Invierno, Pantera Negra, Rocket, Viuda Negra, Drax, Avispa, Groot, Visión… y la lista continuaba… tantos héroes, tantas vidas, ¿acaso había un dios allá arriba mofándose de entretejer un destino tan trágico para ellos? ¿Existía tal vez ese dios? ¿Eran ellos fruto para su diversión personal? ¿Por qué tenía que sucederle algo tan monstruoso a ellos, a su planeta? Wanda sentía estar perdiendo la poca cordura circulante en su mente.

Pero en serio, ¿qué clase de ser desquiciante crearía unos objetos tan caóticos como lo eran las malditas gemas del infinito? Esas cosas estaban bien malditas a su parecer, tanto poder, tanta ambición para destruir el mundo en vez de sembrar paz y armonía en el universo. Ahora ella comprendía, la maldad en su estado más puro y el afectivo atroz por la destrucción no sólo pertenecía a los humanos. Allá afuera, remoto de ese mundo, se hallaban seres como Thanos, peores que los humanos, incapaces de sentir una chispa de compasión por algo o por alguien, viviendo entre la catástrofe y el genocidio. Había peores monstruos que Hitler, Stalin y otros hombres que hicieron mal a la humanidad, al sentido sensitivo de lo humano.

Entre la galimatías en su interior, Wanda levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo, notando de inmediato en medio de la bruma de sus ojos, un punto negro en las alturas; enfocándose mejor, pudo advertir que la figura era el poderoso Thor. La muchacha frunció el ceño, intentando descubrir qué hacía el semidiós agitando el martillo con bastante ímpetu sobre su cabeza. La respuesta no tardó en llegar cuando unos relámpagos hicieron acto de presencia detrás de las nubes volcánicas que aún pululaban irascibles en el firmamento. En ese momento, Bruja Escarlata juraría oír los estruendosos pensamientos del agitado asgardiano, el ansiado deseo de poseer el poder de controlar los cambios de la tierra y no las tormentas. Pero el poder de las gemas era superior, y por mucho que el semidiós intentara despejar algo del caos climático, lo cierto era que le estaba siendo imposible hacerlo, la furia de la naturaleza era incorregible; si no le quitaban rápido ese guante al titán, si los drásticos cambios atmosféricos perpetuaban, lo más seguro era que el planeta explotara, de eso nadie la sacaba, estaba completamente segura.

La desesperanza comenzaba a sembrar malas raíces en los pensamientos de la joven heroína.

¿Qué sentido tenía todo eso?

Exacto.

Nada de eso tenía sentido.

Si volvía a reparar en los hechos, si los definía uno por uno, todo parecía ser sacado de una película de ciencia ficción. Un titán enloquecido de otra galaxia había llegado a su planeta en busca de las gemas del infinito que poseían –más prueba de que en otros lugares del universo existía vida, no estaban solos, aunque con Thor, su hermano y los chitauri esa incógnita debió haber sido resuelta–, siendo el partícipe del cataclismo desatado, causando a su paso sólo muerte y destrucción, un onda de calamidades a nivel magno.

Bruja Escarlata cerró los ojos y suspiró, permitiéndose sentir el cuerpo laxo y desganado; definitivamente, no tenía fuerzas para luchar, no tenía ganas ni motivos para seguir peleando por una causa perdida. Porque seguir lidiando con un ser casi invencible, sin un rayo de esperanza, sin una ventaja accesible… era una causa perdida para ella.

Estaban en una completa desventaja con ese titán, y ella comenzaba a rendirse.

 _¿Debería seguir luchando?_

Wanda abrió los ojos y olisqueó, apreciando casi de inmediato el arma que aún sostenía Ojo de Halcón, el hombre había muerto sosteniendo su arco, y sin querer detenerlo, un recuerdo de no hace mucho tiempo se le fue encima, igual a una gigantesca avalancha, golpeándola y sacudiéndola de pies a cabeza.

«—¡Hey! —Llamó dócilmente, como si le hablara a un niño asustado— ¡Mírame! Es tu culpa, es de todos. ¿Qué más da? ¿Estás dispuesta a luchar? ¿Lo estás? —en ningún momento apartó esos deslumbrantes ojos llenos de compasión de ella—. Tienes que decirme porque la ciudad está flotando. ¿Está bien? La ciudad está flotando, y nos dispara una tropa de robots y yo tengo flechas y un arco. Nada de esto tiene sentido. Yo volveré a salir a luchar porque es mi deber. ¿Está bien? Y no puedo hacer mi trabajo y cuidarte. No importa lo que hiciste o lo que fuiste. Si sales, tienes que pelear; pelear y ganar. Si quieres quedarte aquí, luego enviaré a tu hermano. Pero si sales por esa puerta —dijo señalando la puerta de madera a su izquierda— serás una vengadora.»

Y ahí, en ese pedazo de recuerdo, halló la respuesta. Una mueca se curvó en la comisura de sus labios, aún después de muerto, Clint continuaba facilitándole grandes enseñanzas. E igual que aquella vez, una ola de valor y determinación barrió a través de sus venas como un maremoto incandescente, opacando toda duda y desanimo, callando toda voz de pesimismo dentro de ella, fulgiendo coraje y osadía contra las raíces del miedo dentro de ella. Wanda se sintió crecer, y como el ave fénix, se sintió morir y renacer, más fuerte, más valerosa y con una resolución aplastante, dispuesta a darlo todo hasta el último respiro de vida. Ya no temía a ese loco titán, ni al poder de las gemas, ni a la muerte, ni nada, porque de pronto, ella se sintió imparable, poderosa y casi rayando en lo divino. Tenía el poder en bruto dentro de ella, sólo debía saber usarlo.

Después de todo… ella era una vengadora.

 _ **Eres una vengadora**_ , hubo un eco de voces entremezcladas en el interior de su mente. Un eco que sonaba como la voz de Clint y… alguien más, alguien desconocido para ella, pero en ese momento, no le importó.

 _Soy una vengadora_ , pensó con precisión, _es hora de dar la batalla y poner fin a esto. De darlo todo por el todo, de jugarlo todo por el todo._

Wanda cerró los ojos, suspiró, y como si fuese la cosa más frágil, acarició con ambas manos el rostro ajeno sobre su regazo, trazando con los dedos las líneas bien marcadas en la rojiza piel sintética. Delineó el espacio vacío en medio de la frente, ahí, donde una vez hubo una magnífica gema brillando con todo esplendor y poderío. Wanda apartó la cabeza de su regazo, dejándola cuidadosamente sobre el duro concreto, permitiéndose dar un último vistazo a ese rostro durmiente. Ahora más que nunca estaba decidida, ese día pelearía hasta el último aliento, y si caía, caería como una guerrera, con honor y gloria, y no como una cobarde, como un simple ratón blanco asustadizo.

Paulatinamente, como si todo ocurriera en cámara lenta, se puso de pie con la abrasadora determinación hirviendo peligrosamente en su mirada. Paso a paso, Wanda se alejó del cuerpo tendido de Visión, dándole la espalda a su antiguo mentor y figura paterna, encarando la imponente figura de Thanos, a quien veía combatir ferviente contra unos decididos aliados. Más pronto que tarde, la muchacha empezó a sentir un no sé qué circulando sin límites por entre las venas, explosionando en una gama de fuegos artificiales dentro de su cuerpo, agitándose bajo la piel, inquieto y decidido, el poder en bruto escondido en su interior. Ese poder que con tanto esmero quiso frenar, pero no más, ese día, ese hoy, liberaría cada gramo de ella, hasta drenar la última gota, estaba decidida a convertirse en lo que desde un principio debió ser…

Mientras avanzaba, la energía oscilante alrededor de las manos de Wanda iba adquiriendo un tono más oscuro de rojo, recorriendo poco a poco los brazos y el resto del cuerpo, cubriéndola como una especie de manto escarlata, adhiriéndose a ella igual a una segunda piel, como si esa niebla rojiza tuviera instinto y simulando un escudo, la protegiera de lo próximo a suceder.

Bajo los pies de la joven, el suelo tembló, y a kilómetros de ella, el magma erosionó con violencia desde el centro de la tierra, magullando con bravura lo que se le atravesara en el medio. Y como ni no estuviera sucediendo un terremoto, Wanda siguió caminando, cada vez más extasiada, cada vez más perdida entre pensamientos y remembranzas remotas, y en cada paso, haciendo levitar cada mínimo escombro en su entorno.

A su alrededor, el tiempo se estancó, y la realidad se alteró.

No supo en qué momento aconteció, pero llegó un punto en medio de la bruma dichosa, en la que Bruja Escarlata no se sintió en posesión de su cuerpo. Era como si su consciencia se estuviera ahogando en un río de poder desmedido y placentero, como si estuviera saboreando la ambrosía de los dioses y lo que estuvo durmiendo dentro de ella todo este tiempo, al fin había sido liberado, despertado de un letargo de hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

 _ **Tanto poder…**_ , otra vez, esa voz cuchicheando en lo más recóndito de su mente.

Sí, se dijo a sí misma, tanto poder en bruto escondido en su interior y ella con miedo a explotarlo. Auto imponiéndose límites, arrastrándose a las normas de un grupo de ignorantes, ocultando el verdadero talento que con gusto poseía.

Una mueca bailó en los labios de la muchacha, un débil trazo con tinte sombrío, cruel, dibujando una promesa silenciosa, oculta, un juramento de dolor y sufrimiento eterno. Las fuerzas parecieron volver al cuerpo cansado y deshecho de Wanda, haciéndola experimentar una fortaleza inmensa burbujeando en cada poro de su piel, y lo sentía, alcanzaba a sentir en la más profunda oscuridad, el cosquilleo de ese poder, el cual comenzaba a agitarse inquieto desde adentro, muy en el fondo. Anhelante y majestuoso.

¿Por qué no se había dejado llevar desde un principio?, se preguntaba extasiada, fuera de sí.

Y en ese instante, realmente, no alcanzaba a recordar. Su cabeza sólo estaba sumergida en la explosión de poder viniendo desde lo más profundo de ella, y surgiendo con viveza, quemando con tanta pasión igual a una supernova tronando entre sus venas.

Empezaba a arrepentirse de no perder el control desde un principio.

Bruja Escarlata río, y algo oscuro brotó en esa risa desmedida, era como si toda energía latiendo dentro de ella, tomara de pronto conciencia, control y la poseyera completamente; y nunca en su vida, Wanda se sintió tan bien, tan llena de vida. Toda ella estaba embriagada en esas olas de poder ilimitado, antes dormido y ahora despierto, muy bien despierto.

—¡Wanda! —creyó oír una voz llamándola desde afuera, lejos de la oscuridad en la que se hallaba envuelta su mente, su ser.

Algo, un no sé qué dentro de la joven, se sacudió con ímpetu, y las devastadoras imágenes de batallas ganadas y batallas perdidas hicieron hincapié en el repentino torrente de rabia, dolor y odio que azotó la mente de la chica. Wanda sintió una imponente sed de venganza bulléndole en la sangre, esa notable sensación de querer destruirlo todo y a todos, de surgir entre las cenizas como un ave fénix reencarnado, y desde lo más hondo de su corazón, ansió que todo fuera como antes de que ese maldito titán llegara a sus vidas.

—Deseo… —su propia voz era un eco en las tinieblas de su mente.

Y allí estaba ella, levitando en medio de tanto caos, sin oír los gritos desesperados de su equipo y la risa estruendosa de un titán enloquecido.

De pronto, un maremoto de poder golpeó a Bruja Escarlata, y todo se fue a pique.

—No más… —un murmulló emergió, seguido de un estruendoso grito de cólera fundidos en una sola palabra.

Una onda de energía concentrada irrumpió de su cuerpo, colisionando con todo a su paso, algo primitivo dentro de ella detonó, y en cuestión de segundos, la oscuridad se la tragó.

Ya no más conciencia humana.

Las sombras la devoraron desde adentro.

—¡Wanda! ¡Wanda!

Escuchaba ecos.

Luego vino el silencio.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola a todo lector que haya decidido leer esta historia y darle una oportunidad, de verdad, muchísimas gracias. Primero que nada debo abarcar con urgencia el que esta historia está basada en JL: Ultimate Hero de sandman7734, no es una fiel copia, sólo está basada, y sí, hay coincidencias, pero solamente en un principio, bueno, ni tan principio. De igual forma, debía dejar esto totalmente en claro, ahora, tocando el tema de Wanda, en la versión cinematográfica no muestran ni la más mínima cosa de lo que puede hacer realmente este personaje, y yo pienso sacarle provecho a cada pedacito de habilidad que tenga esta heroína, pues me encanta y ella será mi Alicia en toda esta historia. Y no, Wanda no está siendo poseída por la fuerza fénix.

He leído el cómic de Infinity War o Guerra del Infinito (en español), y la verdad no quise abarcar fielmente los acontecimientos allí mostrados, sino una variante de lo que posiblemente pudiera pasar en el universo MCU basándome en la visión que tuvo Tony en Los Vengadores: Era de Ultron. Lo demás lo dejé a mi libre imaginación para dar pie a esta historia. Por cierto, en la versión UCM (o el MCU en inglés), Visión no es un androide, sino un sintezoide, que básicamente es un humano creado artificialmente.

Sin más, me despido, hasta entonces.


End file.
